Total Drama Island 2
by SnuggieBear
Summary: Welcome.Our contestants are kids of the former contestants.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island 2

Welcome to TDI 2. Our contestants are kids of the last contestants. Please fill out the form below. Accepting Apps. Final List after I get apps in Reviews.

Name:

Nickname

Age(14-18)

Looks

Hair style and color

Eye color

Tattoos or peircings?

Talent

Hobbies

Fear

why

Fav music

Swimsuit

Mom

Dad

Siblings

Best friends at home

Likes

Dislikes

Would you join or create an alliance?

If in one, Who are the members?

Other info

My character is the daughter of Noah and Katie. Her Name is Mikayla, she is the quiet girl and she has long straight green hair with midnight blue highlights. Her crush is going to be the son Of Gwen and Trent

Couples

Gwen –Trent:

Noah-Katie:Mikayla

DJ-Sadie:

Heather-Ezekiel:

Justin-Beth:

Lindsay-Tyler:

Bridgette-Geoff:

Courtney-Duncan:

Izzy-Owen:

Leshawna-Harold:

Eva-Cody:


	2. Final List

Final List

Name: Chelsey

Nickname Chels

Age(14-18) 15

Looks dark russet skin ( justins skin) absolutly gorgeous, slight muscles, skinny, tall, very obvious curves

Hair style and color shoulder length with side bangs, black hair with dark brown streaks

Eye color black

Tattoos or peircings? tattoos- she has two tattoos, one is on her wrist, its a heart with angel wings, the other one is on her back, it is her name Chelsey and it is surronded by vines and roses. Peircings- she has her ears both double peirced, and her belly button peirced.

Talent she is extremly hot like her dad and can convince anyone to do whatever she wants  
Hobbies, modeling, fixing her hair and clothes, flirting with boys

Fear spiders

why her little brother keeps a pet spider and once it got out and bit her

Fav music anything by taylor swift

Swimsuit- a red and purple dotted bikini

Mom Beth

Dad Justin

Siblings- younger brother- james, older sister- Lily

Best friends at home, Sara, Kayla, Angel

Likes boys, modeling, camaras, singing, dancing, hanging with her friends, just chilling, shopping, working out

Dislikes looking bad, bad haircuts, getting hurt, snobs, tom boys

Would you join or create an alliance? yup

If in one, Who are the members? courtney and duncans kid,trent and gwens kid, bridgette and geoffs kid

Other info, Chelsey would really like to find someone who would go out with her, ( of u pair her up could u pair her up with Duncan and Courtneys kid or Trent and Gwens kid) she is a little bit of a brat at first but when you get to know her u find out that she is really sweet

Name: Lauren (Whatever Izzy and Owens' last name is)

Nickname: Echo

Age(14-18) 16

Looks: Flame Red tank top, faded jean shorts, brown sandals

Hair style and color: Shoulder-length, wavy, Strawberry-Blonde, it has a bright red streak in it.

Eye color: Blue-Green

Tattoos or peircings?: A tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon on the back of her neck, Belly button piercing(Silver ring)

Talent: Singing(She is a surprisingly beautiful singer)

Hobbies: Loves to jog around her neighborhood with her dogs.

Fear: Drowning

why: When she was 4, her older brother dunked her underwater and wouldnt let her up.

Fav music: Alternative and some Classical: Evanescence, Linkin Park, Phantom of The Opera, and P!nk, also loves Weird Al Yankovic, and Rihanna

Swimsuit: Orange Bikini

Mom: Izzy

Dad: Owen

Siblings: Older brother: Charlie, Little Sister: Rae

Best friends at home: Emma T., Jessica Z.

Likes: Fire, sharp objects, PARTIES, freaking people out, horror movies, hanging out with friends and family, sky diving, swimming, aliens, forests, wolves, acting like animals, her dogs

Dislikes: Snobs, Racists, Sexists, Dull People, people that insult her family

Would you join or create an alliance? No unless you really want her to

Other info: Has three dogs: Apollo: Husky(Male), Rambo: German Shepard(Male), Esperenza: Chihuahua(Female), If she is allowed she will bring Rambo because he is just a puppy and she is very attached to him, loves fire. Doesnt judge others like she was most of her life by a lot of her peers.

Stereotype: Legally Insane Party Girl

Name: Patrick

Nickname: Priest

Age (14-18)17

Looks: 6 "2", heavy muscle, White sleeveless shirt, black pants and red skull belt. Boots and a black cloak.

Hair style and color: short black hair with three red streaks.

Eye color: Blue

Tattoos or peircings? Bat wing tattoos on his back a dragon tattoo on his right shoulder

Talent: Writing, Sword play, wilderness survival (his was able to live in the forest by himself from age 2)

Hobbies: Training, writing about what he sees, sharpening his swords

Fear: Bicycles

Why: Kids used to chase him on bikes and bully him. He views bikes with pain

Fav music: Trans Siberian Orcastra, Classical, Night Wish, Dragon Force

Swimsuit: black trunks with flame designs.

Mom: Izzy

Dad: Owen

Siblings: Yes, his sister Twitch

Best friends at home: Frank, Tanya, And Sieg.

Likes: Lot of meat, animals, nature

Dislikes: Manipulators, unfair competitions.

Would you join or create an alliance? No

If in one, Who are the members?

Other info: Can play two instruments (guitar and cello), and wears a crucifix. Carries a sword around at all times. Has psychotic rages and attacks anything he thinks is a demon. Religious, but not devoutly. Often quotes Alexander Anderson (his Idol) when he is facing down his enemies (or other campers. Whichever comes first) A loner, always suspicious of everyone often scaring them away with his stares. Is very protective of those who befriend him and will fight a bear for them. Helps people out when they need it, but can be very vengeful. Well versed in combat arts, Izzy wanted him to be protected. If you are adding romance I would like him to be paired with

Name: Jessica

Nickname: Jess

Age(14-18): 15

Looks: Thin, big hips, advrage chest got some mucles

Hair style and color: Longish dead striaght brown, neon green and blue streaks and a side fringe covering her left eye.

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Tattoos or peircings?: Has a lip ring.

Talent: Can draw good and is athletic and loves playing pranks

Hobbies: Partying, rocking out, drawing, going on her laptop, going out and doing any sports.

Fear: Caves

why: She always thinks they are gonna colaps and they are gonna fall on her

Fav music: Rock and Punk music like Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco and Linkin Park are her favorite bands.

Swimsuit: Black Bakini

Mom: Eva

Dad: Cody

Siblings: Anyone else who puts Cody and Eva as there mom and dad

Best friends at home: Rock (her best friend), Rosie, Nate and Mark.

Likes: Outdoor stuff, rocking out, behing herself, being sarcastic, making jokes, pulling pranks, making friends, doing anything, listening to her ipod.

Dislikes: Stuck up people, mean people, alliances, people who dont play fair, caves, fire.

Would you join or create an alliance?: Nope

If in one, Who are the members?

Other info: She will do any dare or any task and try her best. If she is annoyed she will sit up a tree and listen to her ipod. She loves climbing tree's.

Sterotype: Athletic Punk

Name: Jude

Nickname: Jude

Age(14-18): 16

Looks: Yellow t-shirt with jan shorts

Hair style and color: Blonde hair with a beanie on

Eye color: Brown

Tattoos or peircings?: No

Talent: Skateboarding

Hobbies: Skateboarding

Fear: Fire

why: It can kill

Fav music: pop (black eyed peas)

Swimsuit: blue swim trunks

Mom: Courtny

Dad: Duncan

Siblings: None

Best friends at home: Jonesy

Likes: Skateboarding, calling people dude

Dislikes: walking

Would you join or create an alliance?: no

If in one, Who are the members?

Other info: He mostly skateboards and calls everyone dude.

Name: Kaoru

Nickname: Kao

Age(14-18): 16

Looks: Wears red T-Shirt with a black dragon on te side and jeans.

Hair style and color: messy Oramge hair qith bangs parted on the left

Eye color: Hazel

Tattoos or peircings? :No

Talent: Magic

Hobbies: Doing magic, and goofing around

Fear: Bieng up high

why: Because he has Acrophobia

Fav music: Rock (Green Day, Linkin Park)

Swimsuit: red Swim shorts

Mom: Gwen

Dad: Trent

Siblings: Twin: Hikaru, Little sister: Koneko

Best friends at home: Haruhi, Tamaki.

Likes: Nice people, having fun.

Dislikes: Standing still for over an hour, Mean people.

Would you join or create an alliance?: No

If in one, Who are the members?:

Other info: Kaoru is hyper yet nice and friendly. He can be mean if he wants to though.


	3. Meet Our Campers

Meet Our Campers

Chris Mclean "Yo! Welcome to camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Maskoka Ontario. Our campers for the next 12 weeks have been chosen and are the kids of the former contestants. Here comes our first camper, Chelsea. (Chelsea gets off boat)

Chelsea"Hey chris, so glad to be here. Hi everyone out there in TV land! I'm Chelsea"

Chris "Alright quit hogging my light kid" (shoves Chelsea) Camper "Here comes our quiet kid, Mikayla" (Mikki gets off boat with cello in hand looking around nervously) "….Um, Hi Chris. It's um… cool to uh.. be here" (Stands next to Chelsea) "Hi…I'm Mikayla"

Chelsea smiles at her "Chelsea" Chris smiles at the girl on the boat and turns to the campers "Everybody, this is Phoebe" (Phoebe steps off boat and smiles"

Pheobe "Hi everyone.. " She stands next to Mikayla. They hear a sound of cheerful screaming as the next 2 campes get off of the boat. 'Whats up guys? I'm Patrick" "And I'm Lauren" Mikayla looks around nervously until she sees the next boy get off the boat. She smiles at him dreamily. "Hey, I'm Kaoru" He stood next to Mikayla. Chelsea looked at her and smirked. "Mikayla's got a crush! Mikayla's got a crush! And it's on-MMRPH" Mikayla had slammed her hand over Chelsea's mouth "Please don't tell anyone my crush!" She looked like she was going to cry. "Hey, are you ok dude?" asked a male voice. "You must be Mikayla" Mikayla shook his hand "Yeah I'm Mikayla, the quiet girl. You're jude right?" Jude smiled "Yep, you got it dude" Chris smiled and said "Here is our last camper, Jessica" Jess stepped of the boat and smiled. "What's up?"

Chris "Ok guys, meet me at the campfire pit for your team breakings."

AT THE PIT

Chris "If I call your name, stand on the left. Phoebe, Mikayla,Kaoru, Patrick, you are known as" He gives them a blue flag with a Rhino on it "The Raging Rhinos. The rest of you, Chelsea, Jude, Lauren, Jess. You are" he hands them a flag with a Tiger on it "Torrental Tigers. Take some time to get to know each other"

Mikayla unpacked and walked over to Kaoru and Phoebe. "Would you guys like to start an alliance with me?"

Kaoru and Phoebe smiled. "Sure" they said in usion. Mikki smiled and walked over to her bunk. Both teams changed into their swimsuits and walked over to the cliff for their challenge. "Ok, I'll go first" said Mikayla. She ran and jumped gracefully and landed in the safe zone.

"No way am I doing this, my hair will get wet" stated Patrick.

Phoebe walked over to him "You are doing this. Are you going to jump or will I have to throw you?"

Sorry it's short

Will Patrick jump?

Will Phoebe push him?

Will my latte ever get here?

Why am I asking you?

Find out next week on

Total

Drama

Island

2!


	4. Not who you think

PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!:

"_Take some time to get to know each other" _

"_You are doing this. Are you going to jump or will I have to throw you?"_

Patrick glared at Phoebe, who was glad to stare a hole through him. "Well? I'm not asking again"

Patrick said nothing, but glared at her. He went wide-eyed with shock when Phoebe picked him up.

"Don't do anything you'll REGRET!" He had to scream the last part on a count of Phobe had thrown him into the water. He glared up at her "YOU'LL GET YOUR JUST DESSERTS GIRLFRIEND!"

Phoebe just laughed. "Yeah! I'm so sure" she laughed and dived.

AFTER THE CHALLENGE, KAORU HADN'T JUMPED

_CONFESSIONALS FOR VOTES_

Phoebe-I vote of Kaoru for not jumping

Patrick- Bye Kaoru

Kaoru-I know everyone is voting me off. I choose phoebe to go.

Mikayla-Even if he didn't jump, we just got here. *Mikayla screws open the voting box and takes out the names. She puts 4 ballots with her name in the box and closes it.* "I hope you make it far Kaoru"

AT BONFIRE

Chris held the marshmallow plate and grinned. "If I call your name, come claim a marshmallow. Phoebe. Patrick.

They collected their marshmallows. Mikayla smiled at Kaoru while the other 2 smirked at him.

"Mikayla, kaoru, one of you is going home tonight. The last marshmallow goes to.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kaoru"

He was shocked as to how he was able to stay. Everyone was. Everyone but already had her bags and her cello packed. She got up and smiled "Bye guys." She kissed Kaoru on the cheek "Reach for the stars" she hugged everyone and got on the boat to leave.

NEXT DAY 10 AM

Chris smiled at the campers down the buffet at the mess hall.

Jess decided to ask "Who wins?"

Chris smiled "Well, 7 plus 8 carry the 2.. NOBODY"

Everyone was mad "WHAT??!"

Chris just smiled "Eating wasn't the challenge. You now have to run around the whole camp 3 times."

AFTER THE RUN

Only Jess from TT and Kaoru from RR were still awake.

WHO WILL FALL?

WHO WILL GO HOME?

WILL ANYONE FIGURE OUT WHAT MIKAYLA DID?

WHY IS MY LATTE STILL MISSING?

FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

ISLAND!


End file.
